The Marauders Pass Notes
by MagicalMary
Summary: the 6th year marauders get board in various classes and start to pass notes. lighthearted and silly. Focuses allot on moony because he's awsome, but the others play a big part. Im done with this now, but i'll update if i think of something really good.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES

Ok, so the marauders are in 6th year, and in yet another boring History of Magic class they begin to pass notes.

Sirius Remus James Peter 

**S: So... Who's bored?**

J: ME!! Do you think Bins even knows he has a class of teenagers in theroom?

P: Probably not, look even moony has stopped taking notes!

**S: Omg!!! The end is nigh!!**

J: Somebody poke him, he's fallen asleep.

P: gladly

_R: Oi wormy what the hell was that for??_

P: you were asleep

_R: was I? Well I didn't get much sleep, especially as SOMEBODY jumped on me at 5:30 in the morning!!!_

S: **Hey, not my fault. I was lonely**

_R: you could've woken someone else though!_

**S: yea, but Wormy sleeps like a log, and Prongs mutters amusing things in his sleep.**

J: oh yea? Whatever Paddy, at least I don't drool

**S: What? I DO NOT drool. **

P: sure you do, we have shared a dorm for 5 an a half years you know.

**S: Lies and slander!**

J: wooo look who's looking at Moony!!

_R: What? Who?_

S: dear Marline, such a nice girl. And available too I hear 

_R: no she isn't, _

P: sure she is, she split up with whats-his-name last week

R: no I mean she isn't looking at me J: ooh yes she is!! Ask her out! R: uh how about NO S: ok well don't stare back so blatantly then! Ah look she's spotted you J: aha was that a smile? WAS THAT A WINK? S: hahaha look at his face R: shut up 

P: talk about a fireball!

R: SHUT UP!! 

J: aww! Little Remie got a little crushie?

R: DONT EVER CALL ME THAT S: oh so fair Marly gets to but we cant? How you wound us Moony 

J: I know m8, I know that's dam favoritism that is.

P: although she is the love of his life...

S: you're right, lets make an exception. We'll have to think of our own little nickname for our moony

J: we already did though didn't we? "Moony"

_R: you are all going to die a horrible death. I promise._

P: Look! 1 min till lunch!

J: YAY

S: YAY R: I'm surrounded by morons 

P: 3..2..1..

It's my first ficlet, please review, hope you liked it 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

**THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES**

Our heroes are trapped in another boring lesson! This time Transfiguration with everybody's favourite Tabby.

J: So what's up peeps? 

P: The sky.

_R: "peeps"? Is that even a word?_

J: Yea. Well it is because I say it is.

R: yea coz that's not arrogant 

**S: Stop your idle chatter! Men this is pathetic. Here we are, the four most excellent mischief makers Hogwarts has ever seen, well, 3 and a half really if you think about Wormtail,**

P: HEY! What's that supposed to mean??

**S: Nothing, Anyway, here we are, the finest mischief-makers at the grand school of Hogwarts**

R: Yes, you said that bit 

J: Stop interrupting the man!

**S: And stop snatching the parchment! Moony you really need to trim your nails.**

_R: Well I can't help but feel this is going to be a very long and motivational speech, for which we don't have enough parchment. So please get to the point._

**S: Fine be like that. My point is this: WHY THE HELL ARENT WE PRANKING SOMEONE? WE ARE IN A ROOM FULL OF SLYTHERINS!**

J: Good grief! The man's right what have we become? There is snivellus sitting but 2 rows in front! Right. Here's our plan of action. Moony

_R: Yes sir._

J: You will distract McGonagall by asking a very long-winded question about what ever the hell she's talking about. Preferably one that requires her to draw on the board.

_R: Do I have to? I'll look like a total geek._

S: Don't worry, I'm sure Marline doesn't think so 

_R: I'm not even going to bother. Mutt._

J: Wormtail 

P: Yes sir

J: You will give us a clear shot at the target. Codename: His Greasiness. One good sneeze should get that girl to bob down a bit.

P: Right you are captain

J: Padfoot

S: Sir

J: You and I will both point our wands at His Greasiness and whisper "aestuonaris"

R: Won't that hurt him?

S: Just a little bit

P: Why? What's it do?

J: It should make his nose get really hot really quickly 

_R: No. Use a different spell._

S: Fine. How about "alapaarcus"

R: Yes, that will do nicely

J: Ok men, commence operation pineapple

P: Pineapple?

J: Yes 

P:..Right.

_**A few minutes later...**_

P: Dam, detention again. I was going to feed my fish tonight.

R: Sorry guys, she turned at just the wrong moment

J: Two words: TOTALY WORTHIT

_R: Prongs you retard that's three words. Totally worth it._

J: Oh whatever. Did you see size?? 

**S: Did you see the colour?? Beautiful, a work of art.**

R: It was pretty funny 

**S: Pretty funny?? You nearly fell of your chair**.

_R: Ok, very funny. The look on his face when he tried to glare at us with giant multicoloured ears!_

P: Hahaha. But Mini's not very happy. There goes the house cup

**S: Neither is Evens. Looks like you have some grovelling to do, talk to her at lunch. She's already pissed at us for the underwear thing by the lake.**

P: Yea but its not like he didn't get his own back! I still have the cuts on my arm!

J: Yea, well job well done team. I'll talk to evens now instead of at lunch; I'll meet you in potions.

R: Ok, see you S: Have fun 

P: Oh and try get her to sit next to me in potions, I need some help.

J: Will do.

OK, hope you liked it. Big thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed last time, it means alot. PLEASE REVIEW, it really helps and makes me smile 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES

Alright, so this time, at the start of what promises to be a boring charms lesson with no Slytherins to have fun with, Sirius has a burning question.

**S: So, anyone done their divination homework?**

J: Have I hell

P: Homework?? What homework

J: We had to find out what the future was for at least two people we know

P: Dam. Moony what did u get?

_R: Well I did you guys_

**S: And...?**

J: What will we be?

_R: Well you Prongs, are definitely going to be an Auror. I think._

J: Score!

_R: Sorry Wormtail, but I think you're going to be a servant of some sort._

P: OH WHAT THE HELL? I don't want to be a bloody servant!

**S: Calm down no need to wet yourself wormy, it's not for definite! So Moon-Baby** **what am I gonna be?**

_R: Stop it with the bizarre nicknames please. I am not your baby. _

J: He's right paddy, he's Marline's baby

_R: I swear to God you two your days are numbered!_

**S: Aww poor lovestruck fool doesn't know what he's saying**

_R: Screw days, your HOURS are numbered_

J: Hahaha sometimes its just too easy with you Lupin. OW!

_R: you deserved that. And if my arm were longer Padfoot would be getting one too._

**S: Ok ok, so what am I going to be then?**

_R: Um...well I think I went wrong on this one._

J: Ooh its something crap

P: Or embarrassing

J: Hopefully both!

**S: Put a sock in it you two. Go on Moony, this is glorius me we're talking/writing about, it can't be that bad**

_R: Ok, now I feel better about it coz you're being a twat. Sirius Black, You're destiny is to be..._

P: Dun Dun DUH!!

_R: A Chiropodist._

**S: WHAT?? A FOOT GUY???**

P: Hahaha I love being a servant

S**: But...but I hate feet! They're all smelly**.

J: Hey Paddy wanna practice? I feel a veruca coming on... 

**S: EWWWW! I don't want to handle people's sweaty smelly feet! R: Jesus Pads your such a girl S: but FEET!!**!

P: Lads, it appears our most noble and mischievous friend ahs a phobia of feet.

J: Wish I could see what his boggart looks like

_R: Haha Paddy's got Podophibia_

P: "Podophibia"? What you just knew that off the top of your head?

_R: Um...yea_

J: You need a hobby mate.

_R: Sod off_

**S: But Moony I don't want to be a Chiropodist!**

P: Why not?

**S: Because I'll DIE**

_R: Right then I suggest you study harder at the more relevant qualifications for becoming...whatever you want to be_

**S: Superhero. I already have the tights**

_R: Right...have fun being a foot guy Sirius._

OK, hope you liked it. Big thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed last time, it means alot. PLEASE REVIEW, it really helps and makes me smile. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

**THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES**

The first lesson of the day after some disturbing news at breakfast.

_R: That attack on those muggles is awful_

J: Yea, bloody awful

P: Do they know who did it?

**S: Some guy called Mouldywart or something. **

J: Bit of a stupid name

**S: Tell me about it. Think his followers are called Soul Eaters.**

_R: How very melodramatic. _

P: But why attack muggles?

**S: Because he's a bloody nut case is why.**

_R: But how does a guy called Mouldywart actually attract followers anyway? He could at least have a cooler name._

P: Yea, like " Lord Vader"

_R: Wormtail you idiot that's off star wars._

P: I knew I herd it somewhere!

**S: Hey Prongsie, join the dark side. We have hot chicks.**

_R: Since when did the dark side have hot chicks? _

**S: Don't be silly Moony, the baddies always have the hottest girls.**

P; Yea like that girl/alien from Men in Black 2

**S: Point well made Wormy. So how about it Prongs? Fancy getting your antlers into something juicy?**

_R: That. Is. Disgusting. And it doesn't even make sense._

J: Hmmm...a worthy offer my friend, but I have needs greater than Hot Chicks, like muffins and bagels. Bring me the finest muffins and bagels in the land and you shall have my allegiance.

**S: Done. Welcome to the Dark side my friend, I think you will like it here, we don't have lurgies like the good guys.**

_R: Good guys have lurigs? Dam I'm in trouble!_

P: LOL you guys crack me up!

**Hope you liked it, thanks to all reviewers, it really helps! Please review. (To the MAX!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

**THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES**

A dull charms theory class leads to annother round of note passing.

P: Yo dudes, what's happenin?

_R: I'm not even going to dignify that with a response_

J: haha Wormtail you've offended Moony with you incorrect grammar.

**S: You shall now have to beg his forgiveness.**

P: Moony my most learned friend, please accept my most humble apologies

_R: Apology accepted. Do be more careful in future, you hurt me with your slang_

P: Oh thank you merciful one, however can I repay you for your kind forgiveness?

_R: I want your soul and your first born._

J: Ah now I see two problems with that request

**S: As do I DEAR friend haha**

_R: Low Padfoot. Very low._

**S: Well for starters Wormtail is no longer in possession on a soul, as he sold it to be last November for my extra socks**

J: An number two in order to have a child wormtil must first find a woman, and we all know that's not going to happen.

P: HEY! I resent that! I'll have you know I'm very popular with the Hufflepuff girls.

**S: Hehe sorry Wormy we're just messin with you.**

J: Yea, so really? You get Hufflepuffs?

P: Oh yea, they totally dig my sweet cheerfulness.

_R: "Dig"? Wormtail you sound like Limp Bizkit_

J: LOL

**S: Just like the majority of Revenclaw thinks Moony is quiet and smart.**

_R: OI! I am quiet and smart. Ok maybe not quiet but defiantly smarter than you!_

J: Just shows you what Revenclaws know. I however, am appreciated in Gryffandoor for what I really am; a handsome, dashing, clever athlete with great hair.

P: All except Miss Evens that is...

**S: Ouch! Good one Wormy**

J: Shut up. She does like me she's just playing hard to get.

**S: Really really hard to get. **

_R: Yea, right, and Padfoots going to be a responsible adult some day._

J: Quiet moon boy

_R: And also, Dashing and Handsome mean the same thing._

**S: I agree with Prongs on this one. Put a sock in it Captain Grammar.**

_R: Fine. I shall leave you poor uneducated fools and strive to improve my knowledge on the theory of sticking charms. Good day to you sirs._

P: I bet he already knows everything about sticking charms anyway. Bet he's read ahead again.

J: Probably lol. I wonder is there's some kind of spell that affects grammar or speech...

**S: Or gives him an accent or something!**

P: I can really see him as a cockney geezer 

_R: guys, I'm sat right here, I can see everything you are righting._

**S: Dam. Well, as you're here, know any such spells?**

_R: you're asking me how you can curse me?? Padfoot you're shameless._

**S: why thank you.**

Thanks for reading, and thanks to all whom reviewed last time I love you all. Please review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

**THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES**

Ahhh that time again, our heroes trapped in a transfiguration lesson of doom!

J: Lads, and Wormtail, I'm board.

P: What exactly is that supposed to mean??

J: Oh nothing, nothing.

P: Fine. Be like that.

**S: Aww, is it someone's time of the month again? (And I don't mean Moony)**

_R: Shut up. Wormtail's gender issues aside, does anyone have anything interesting to say?_

P: Yea I do. I'M ALL MAN.

J: Ok thank you for that Wormy, does anyone else have any lies to tell us?

P: It's not a lie!

**S: Wormtail we found a thong amongst your possessions.**

J: A pink thong.

P: What? You idiots we go through this every term! Remember the tampon Prongs found last Christmas? And I keep telling you; my sister puts silly things in my trunk every so often to prank me. How can you still fall for it?

**S: Oh yea! An Evens walked in while Prongs was trying to figure out what it was? HAHAHA.You're right, how could we forget that?**

J: Oh be quiet. Well, I'm very glad it was your sister Wormy, Sirius was worried you would jump him.

**S: HEY it's not my fault I'm so sexy I'm paranoid. Besides, Moony should be the one worrying most.**

_R: What?Why?_

J: Yea probably

_R: And I repeat, What?Why?_

**S: Well coz if anybody was going to be jumped in the night by one of us it would probably be you.**

_R: WHAT THE HELL?_

J: Calm down, we're just saying that if we WERE gay, and we HAD to have  
Somebody it would probably be you. You're the most effeminate.

_R: I am NOT effeminate._

**S: No, you're just the most effeminate out of us you see.**

P: Actually I think I see where you guys are coming from, he's all gentle and shy.

**S: And a bit on the petit side**

J: Not to mention the long girlie hair.

_R: STOP RIGHT THERE MISTERS. I am not "shy" I just don't have allot to say to new people. I'm not "petit" I'm Lean and only a little below average height. And girls like my hair, SO THERE!_

**S: Don't worry Moony. You should be flattered, we're saying that if we were gay, you would be having great sex. **

_R: Right. Ok. I think I'm going to go find my GIRLfriend and make out with HER. And then go play rugby, and spit. And stuff._

J: ah well, it just wouldn't have worked between us Moony. 

**S: Give Marly our love and tell her we're very jealous.**

P: Hey what's rugby?

J: I dunno, maybe a game.

**S: What like chess? **

J: Nah I think it's more like scrabble.

Ok thanks for reading, hope you liked, sorry about the delay I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas! Please review,


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, wish I did though! They are property of the imagination of J.k Rowling_

**THE MARAUDERS PASS NOTES**

A new defence teacher means new levels of boredom!

P: Whoa, who knew Dark Arts could be so dull?

J: Yea I hear u mate, doesn't this guy realise he's talking about spells to cut of circulation, not the history of the Southern African Cactus!!!

P: I bet that's actually really interesting you know. Don't offend the Cacti, they are always the first to know when Aliens are coming.

**S:...Right. Ok then. Wormtail I'll bear that in mind and Prongs are you actually paying attention, you seam to know allot about what's going on...? **

J: Haha as if!! I'm reading Moony's notes. Paying attention? Me? Pfft!

_R: Prongs I'm not taking notes. And Pfft is neither a word nor a sound. _

J: Oh. Then I think I've nicked someone's notes.

**S: Ah well do not dwell on their misfortune, I'm sure they'll get over it. **

P: yea it's for the greater good. Can I borrow them after?

**S: Ahh its that time again gents, our next essay of homework**.

_R: If just once he didn't give us homework I'd run probably run around the charms corridor naked covered in gravy._

J: Well that's a pleasant image...

**S: Care to put you money where your mouth is?**

P: Your gravy loving mouth.

J: Yea we'll pay you to do just that. 

_R: No! That's ridiculous, and you couldn't afford what I'd ask._

**S: But we could charge people to see! **

_R: NO._

J: All right all right we will just have to find another way to make money off you moony.

_R: GUYS! New topic please!_

P: Don't worry fair moony I shall rescue you! Soo...quiddich.

_R: Thanks Wormtail you're a real pall. So who do you to think will win?_

J: Ravenclaw, defiantly Ravenclaw.

**S: Hell no! Hufflepuff have a really good team this year**

J: Yea but Ravenclaw have Wood. 

**S: Sure he's good, but Hufflepuff have Abbott AND Chase,**

J: Help me out here Moon. You know I'm right. And if you pick my side you can have shinny things.

**S: No no back me up and ill give you...a really big hug.**

P: Padfoot I'm betting that actually counts against you.

_R: Haha Worms is right Pads. But I'm completely neutral here; I care not about such earthly pass times as sport._

**S: Fine be that way. But Hufflepuff are defiantly going to win!!**

J: Are not

**S: Are too**

J: Are not 

**S: Are too! And moony agrees with me!**

_R: No I don't. Once again, Moony equals Switzerland. But in this case why don't you just agree to disagree_

J: I disagree

**S: And I agree!**

_R: Right...this stopped making sense a while ago. Now you're just annoying. _

P: Woo u made Moony mad! Moony's gonna gouge out your liver with an ice cream scoop. RUN FOR THE HILLS!!!!

_R: No I'm not, but its only because I don't have my ice cream scoop with me. _

J: The scary thing is I wouldn't put it past you...

**S: Yea we'll be good.**

_R: Dammit! Why is it that just when I get you two to shut up (or stop flicking parchment at me) that it's nearly break!!_

J: Just lucky I suppose...


End file.
